EveryDay I have Random Thoughts
by Whose to Say I Don't Know
Summary: Oh I am not done talking just yet.
1. Default Chapter

Every Monday night I turn my TV on to TNN. I sit in my family room alone  
& Smile as the recap of last week's show comes on and The Raw is War theme  
plays afterward, Its 9:00.  
My mother walks through the room and shakes her head in disgrace, but  
I'm to busy listening to Good Ol' J.R ramble on about Vince McMahon and   
his actions of as recently.  
  
Vince McMahon, I don't know what it is that draws me to him, he is a hero,  
if we were in Roman times he would be considered a God. Friends ask what   
it is about him that makes me praise him and talk constantly about him,  
I think its his hair, I love his hair, But I'm not sure if that's what  
it really is. I was happy with his purchase of the WCW, let me tell ya  
Whatever Vince McMahon wants, Vince McMahon pretty much gets.  
This storyline that he is currently involved in amuses me, This whole  
feud against Shane and this divorce thing with Linda is funny, I can't  
help but laugh every time, he gets screwed over. Speaking of Linda McMahon,  
I must admit I can consider her a Role model. She kicks ass in the business world  
today, in my opinion is just totally awesome. She Is The First Lady of Sports  
Entertainment Today. (How cool is that)  
  
The show is progressing and Vince is now in the middle of the ring  
speaking, He's a good speaker, he uses big words in which quite frankly   
I don't know the meaning of all though I should. The matches continue,  
I don't really care for most of them, Its cool when they bleed. No, I'm  
not some sort of sick psycho, Blood is just a part of Life, Blood is  
life.  
I'm startin to miss Jerry "The King" Lawler, he gave us his opinion  
all though some people really didn't want it. I wish him luck.  
  
My mother walks through again, a commercial is on so she doesn't comment,  
usually she feels free to tell me how much a scumbag, retard, and everything  
else Vince McMahon is.(At this point there is no reason to waste my time arguing)  
I don't know what brought her opinion on him, she doesn't even watch or  
know the man. She only saw when he yelled "I want a divorce."  
I laugh at my mother, I believe old age is finally getting to her, that  
or it the hair dye, probably both at this point.  
  
I know these are just some of my random thoughts, but I'll tell ya what, I'm  
getting tired of being profiled as a "Violent driven, half wit."  
Violence isn't what brings me to watch the WWF.  
  
Its the Excitement, Its the storyline, Its Vince & Linda McMahon, But most  
of all it us the fans. I love how people of every kind, every race, gender, religion,  
every everything. I love how we can all get together in one place, one stadium.  
Its great how we can all join together and chant the name of one wrestler, weather  
you like them or not, once that chant starts, weather it be "Rocky" or that famous  
anatomy chant, used mainly n Vince McMahon.  
  
Its Vince McMahon and his company that joins us all here, and that's all I'm  
Gonna say about that. 


	2. Already

All right so yesterday was the 26th of May and I'm a little pissed off. Why? Well I missed the Willie Nelson Live Special to watch Raw. I mean what the hell is wrong with me? I'll tell ya what's wrong me, its that no matter what I always seem to tune into Raw and Smack Down. And after many hours of thinking why did I waste my time watching this crap, I finally figured out why. No matter how much I try or deny it, the fact of the matter is that the WWE is a part of me; it's a part of all of us.  
  
SO HERE IT IS........ After many, many, years, months, days, hours of watching I have more to say. I do believe that I am not one to bad mouth anybody in the business for the simple fact is that I do not truly know the business. This is my opinion, simple thoughts, that's all. It seems that as of recently WWE has no been the way we all remember it, there seems to be something missing and Vince McMahon is working like hell to figure out what it is. Now there's a man I give much credit to, Vince McMahon I applaud you. It also seems to be that the name on a lot of people's mind is Triple H, now honestly I don't like him, I never met him, but I don't like him, he annoys me. It just seems that he is never alone, he's always wrestling in a group, DX, Him and Austin, Him and Flair, this is just a few to name. Why is that? Does he have no personality or talent to carry himself as a solo wrestler? What's up with that? I never really saw the Rock or Austin constantly hanging on to the side of great wrestlers. Maybe that's because they're great in their own. I'm not dissing H, I just have to wonder, sure he has something, I just don't know what that something is. Also many people seem to be talking shit about him and Stephanie McMahon, now I know how this looks and how many people are looking at it. But lets give them some credit and let it be, I'm sure H is marrying her because he loves her and not for the fact that her daddy is the king of sports entertainment.  
  
Has The Rock Sold Out? Many seem to think that he has, many seem to think he hasn't. Me? I have no comment on this cause it's a lose, lose argument.  
  
Austin was a great gift to the WWE, we should all thank Eric Bischoff (Another time will I rip into him) for firing him all those years ago. "THANKS!" He's a great performer; he has much talent and a fan favorite no matter what he plays. But Austin is not perfect, everyone has a moment in their life where they just break, they can't take no more. And that's what happened when he walked out. I've walked out before because I couldn't take it anymore, I do regret walking away and when I made my return I did apologize, but the point is that everyone walks away from something some time in there life and don't bitch him out or hate him because he did, cause sooner or later you'll do the same thing to.  
  
A few notes. Ric Flair needs a hair cut, Kurt Angle is a true performer for the simple fact that he is rushing back, Taker will always be a legend, HBK will live on forever in the business, sooner or later mid card wrestlers will rise to the top and The McMahon Family will always rule the world of Sports entertainment.  
  
It just seems that no one is ever happy, and as a fan the basic rule is that you take what they give you, if you disagree with something, let them know and help them out by letting them know what story seems to be working and what's not. And no matter what always stand in what you believe in, I do, I stand tall and Say I'm A Vince McMahon fan. BUT HEY I'm Not Telling you Anything You Already didn't KNOW! 


	3. Word?

LEGEND and HERO'S  
  
So in the WWE, we seem to have tow branches, the Legends and The Hero's. As of recently we've seen some of the great performers of the day come back. Mae Young will never die; it seems that she is always around. But she and the fabulous Moolah are a great team together. We saw Classy Freddie Blassie, now how cool is he, he is really a legend the man has been around wrestling for years and knows all about it. Just as the Hart family, Now we all know the deal about 1997, but let me say its done, its over all is forgiven, Bret Hart can and should be classified as a legend. Unfortunate things happened and we lost a great wrestler, his brother Owen. Many people seem to blame Vince for that, but that's wrong, in now way or form did Vince cause that accident. It was a simple stunt for the fans and something went wrong that's all, end of story.  
  
But the truth be told, not many of our current wrestlers today can be classified as legend material. The few, The Undertaker, HBK, Kurt Angle, Vince McMahon, these are name that will be remembered years after they've retired. After all they've done for the business they deserve to be honored.  
  
And then there's the few that will be forgotten as quickly as they came. I know that's sad to say but its true, how many people will have remembers LOD? I certainly forgot about them until they recently came back, and how often is the Million Dollar man mentioned when talking about great matches. Not Often. You either make a name for your self by being great or better then the business or ya don't. It's just as simple as that. 


	4. respect the girl

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed  
  
I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today  
  
To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is  
  
You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...  
  
No matter what we do  
No matter what they say  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay  
  
And everywhere we go  
The sun won't always shine  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times  
  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today  
  
Credit to the Diva's of the WWE, they certainly go through a lot to get where they are today. Today... If we look back to all those years ago, you wouldn't see any of the things that today's Diva's do. I really do give them a lot of credit. All Though I do have one thing to say, why is it that they don't get the kind of exposure that the guys do. I know there is a shortage of women, but still. My favorite Diva seems to be Trish, I do believe she has come along way in her career and I believe she still has more to come. Lita is another great she has really set the standard for high flying and extreme. It seems that we are getting new and stronger women, which is a plus, but its cool to see some of the originals still around like Mae Young (ugh). But the Fact of the matter is, The original Diva is Linda McMahon, she is like the queen Diva, the first lady of sports entertainment. And she is defiantly someone to role model after considering the fact she help runs one of the greatest company alive. Much love to her cause that is cool. The truth seems to be, just don't forget about who's representin the women in the WWE, the Diva's. 


End file.
